


andrea

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Baby, Let Me Go Home [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Sci-Fi, space shuttle
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peluncuran Arcadia membuat Natalya ingin mundur. Banyak hal yang ia takutkan. Dorongan Alfred selalu ada, tetapi sayangnya bukan Alfred yang memegang takdir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	andrea

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Sci-Fi/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU. spin-off untuk baby, let me go home universe, lanjutan untuk so let me be your miracle.

_(Peluncuran Arcadia membuat Natalya ingin mundur. Banyak hal yang ia takutkan. Dorongan Alfred selalu ada, tetapi sayangnya bukan Alfred yang memegang takdir.)_

* * *

Natalya mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat-erat. Yang kanan masih menggenggam miniatur  _Columbia_  dan memutar-mutarnya pelan di depan matanya. Tiruan pesawat ulang-alik itu begitu rapi dan mendekati aslinya, dengan permukaan yang halus dan cat yang mengkilat, hanya dikecilkan sekian kali dengan begitu rapinya.

Kemudian dia meletakkan benda itu kembali ke atas mejanya dengan keras. Ia keluar dari ruang kerja bersama itu tanpa mematikan komputernya. Sambil berjalan dia menggeleng cepat.

"Eh, Natalya," sebut perempuan berambut pirang pendek nyaris ditabraknya di pintu. Beruntung dia sempat menahan bahu Natalya. "Ada apa?"

Natalya mengelus keningnya. "Lisa, apa aku boleh keluar dari misi ini?"

Gadis di hadapannya sepertinya perlu mendengar itu dua kali. Dia terperangah, membuat Natalya menutup matanya sebentar.

"Aku ... tidak ingin."

"Tapi, Natalya—hei, mana bisa," dia menukas sembari menggeleng cepat, menarik tangan Natalya yang akan pergi dengan impulsifnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Tenangkan dirimu."

Natalya menarik napas panjang.

"Kau kelihatan lelah. Pulanglah. Tidak apa-apa kaupulang lebih cepat hari ini. Aku yang akan bilang pada atasan bahwa kau memang perlu istirahat. Kau sudah bekerja keras."

"Aku ingin mundur saja." Natalya menggeleng, tanpa maksud berarti.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, alasan yang lemah tidak bisa membuatmu mundur. Alasan itu tidak boleh membuatnya jadi sia-sia, Nat. Ayo, pulanglah. Kau hanya perlu membuat dirimu lebih tenang. Apa perlu kuantarkan?"

Natalya membiarkan Lisa memegang kedua bahunya kemudian menepuk-nepuknya. Di saat seperti ini dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya terlihat benar bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pulang dulu. Bilang saja pada siapapun yang menanyakan bahwa aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tidak ingin kuantarkan?"

"—Tidak perlu." Natalya akhirnya memasang tali ranselnya yang lain lalu bergegas meninggalkan Lisa.

Tidak ada siapapun di rumah yang memang sepi sedari awal. Kedua kakaknya sudah betah di belahan dunia lain, dia rasa, yang membuatnya yakin bahwa memang tak ada lagi kenangan masa kecil yang bisa diulang. Mereka semua telah dewasa. Tidak ada tempat untuk lari ketika dia butuh orang untuk membenarkan dirinya sendiri—

—kecuali ...

* * *

"Oh, kau lagi." Juan tersenyum kecil. Mengumpulkan berkas-berkas lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel yang sangat penuh. "Masuklah ke ruangannya. Tunggu saja di sana. Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk di kantor pusat. Barangkali sebentar lagi akan datang."

Natalya tak pernah mau bicara terlalu panjang dengan orang ini. Bukan karena dialeknya, bukan karena nada bicaranya yang terdengar asing. Hanya saja cengiran jahil di wajahnya itu tak pernah bisa membuat Natalya nyaman berbicara dengannya.

Dia cuma mengangguk dan membiarkan Juan pergi. Dia melewati siapapun yang meliriknya di kantor itu. Berasumsi bahwa semua orang di sini sudah mengenalnya sebagai teman Alfred, dia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan tanpa merasa asing.

Ruangan Alfred tak pernah berantakan seperti yang selalu dia pikirkan. Bagaimanapun sifat Alfred, seribut apapun dia dan ditambah dengan sifat-sifat nyentrik nan lincahnya, dia tak pernah membiarkan sesuatunya terlalu  _penuh_  ataupun tak teratur. Natalya mendekati meja kerja Alfred, ada replika kerangka  _Aerosteon_  di sudut meja. Diangkatnya dan dipandanginya. Bersih sekali, cemerlang seperti tulang yang padat dan kokoh. Diletakkannya kembali setelah benda itu mengingatkannya pada  _Columbia_  di sudut mejanya sendiri.

Ada beberapa lemari di sebelah kanannya dan wastafel di sebelah kiri, berjejer dengan meja untuk dispenser dan di atasnya juga ada beberapa bungkus makanan. Satu-satunya elemen yang tak rapi di ruangan ini. Bungkusan yang kosong dan penuh bercampur, beberapa remah pun turut mengganggu. Natalya berusaha mengabaikannya dengan duduk di sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan yang kecil ini, namun pada akhirnya tak bisa bersikeras juga. Ditujunya meja itu, dibereskannya dan dibuangnya bungkus-bungkus yang kempes.

Natalya menuju meja Alfred lagi. Melupakan niatnya untuk duduk tenang. Banyak buku di sana, selebihnya kertas-kertas yang dijepit rapi. Juga banyak foto di atas meja. Ada foto Alfred saat di Mesir, pegunungan Amerika Selatan, dan bahkan foto bersama kakaknya saat di Disneyland. Lalu ... satu yang membuat Natalya tertegun, adalah foto mereka berdua di sebuah kafe.

 _Anak itu menyimpannya bahkan memajangnya_. Natalya menutup matanya lama-lama.  _Alfred memang keras kepala_.

Tapi meski dipikirkan sekeras apapun, ini bukan hal buruk, dan tidak mendatangkan bahaya. Natalya tak jadi menelungkupkan foto mereka berdua tersebut, berpikir bahwa dia juga sering bersandar pada Alfred—jadi mengapa dia harus jengkel atas benda ini?

"Aaah, kukira Juan bohong padaku."

Natalya melepaskan stoples permen yang tadi ingin dia amati.

"Yo. Ada apa, Nat?" Alfred menjatuhkan sebundel dokumen ke atas sofa.

Natalya cuma diam dan menunduk.

"Oke, makan?"

Natalya menggeleng.

"Main bowling?"

Gelengan lagi.

" _Video games_  baru? Ke rumahku, mau?"

Sekali lagi, yang ada cuma penolakan.

"Baik. Ayo, duduk saja. Ceritakanlah."

Natalya menggigit bibirnya, lalu menatap jendela dan langit kota yang sudah gelap. Memikirkan masak-masak kegamangannya sendiri. Tentang kapan dia akan menjadi dewasa jika dialah yang selalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di saat-saat krusial. Memang tak ada alasan bagi Alfred untuk menolak ceritanya, tapi dia benci jika dia akan kembali dianggap anak kecil jika dia ketahuan menyimpan pemikiran bodoh dalam otaknya sendiri.

(Tidak, Alfred tidak akan melakukan itu. Dirinya sendirilah penyebab ketakutan itu!)

"Eh, eh, besok peluncuran, 'kan? Aku akan hadir kalau tidak sibuk."

"Tidak."

"Eeeh, ditunda, ya?"

"Bukan." Natalya memunggungi Alfred. mulai mengatupkan tangannya namun jari-jarinya bergerak tak karuan. "Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk datang."  _Karena jika gagal, aku akan terlihat bodoh dan payah di matamu_.

"Yaaah, kenapa? Kau salah satu pemrakarsa dan anggota tim peluncuran, bukan? Masa' aku tidak boleh melihat prestasimu?" Alfred meninggalkan sofa. Berbicara sambil berdiri adalah lebih baik daripada membiarkan Natalya memunggunginya.

"Tetap tidak."

Alfred menggenggam kedua bahu Natalya untuk menghadapkannya pada dirinya, "Takut, ya?" dia sedikit membungkuk, wajah mereka jadi sejajar. "Aku tahu rasanya. Aku pernah menggagas suatu ekskavasi di situs peninggalan bersejarah di Anatolia. Ketika proyek itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, rasanya memang memalukan dan menyakitkan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada dan membiarkan waktu berjalan tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Natalya kembali menggeleng. Alfred terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut wanita itu pelan, begitu ramah dan segan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak, bukan berarti 'tidak baik-baik saja' akan membuat langkahmu berhenti, bukan? Gagal bukan alasan untuk berhenti. Jika iya, maka tidak ada pahlawan di muka bumi ini, ha ha ha!"

Alfred berbalik dengan maksud untuk menyalakan lampu, tetapi Natalya menarik pakaiannya.

"Huh?"

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"... Ha? Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bisa?"

Alfred menghadapinya lagi, menggambarkan ketidakpahamannya dengan gerakan tangan yang aneh di udara, "Bisa apanya? Oh, yeah, aku memang bisa menyusun kembali susunan gigi  _Megalodon_  tapi bukan berarti aku 'selalu' bisa, Cantik."

Natalya mencibir.

"Oho ho ho, oke—maksudku, Keren. Tapi kau juga cantik, kok. Tanya saja pada kakak-kakakmu."

"Bukan itu, Bodoh."  _Kenapa aku bahkan tidak bisa membangun diriku sendiri_.  _Tapi kau mampu melakukannya untuk orang lain_. Natalya pun membuang muka.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Alfred pun tertawa lagi dan mengulangi lagi mengacak rambut Natalya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menularkan ke'bisa'anku padamu. Kau pasti bisa besok, ya, ya? Kau kru pengamat yang hebat!"

* * *

Alfred menawarkan untuk pulang bersama, namun Natalya tidak mengiyakannya. Dia ganti dengan izin bagi Alfred untuk datang besok, jika perayaan keberhasilan misi dilaksanakan.

Di perjalanan pulang, radio memperdengarkan lagu lawas.

 _Karena manusia, tak pernah sepenuhnya sendirian—_  Natalya tak sadar dia ikut menggumamkan lagu itu bahkan hingga ke pintu rumah.

* * *

Natalya hanya mampu tidur dua jam pada malam harinya. Di pagi harinya bahkan dia menjadi staf pertama yang datang. Membuka pintu ruang kendali utama dengan kunci cadangan sebelum sang penjaga melakukan itu untuknya.

Ia berpapasan dengan Lisa setelah dia keluar dari toilet—untuk ketiga kalinya pagi itu—dan perempuan itu tersenyum padanya. Natalya berkata dengan datar bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan yang kemarin itu hanyalah perkataan kosong karena dia terlalu lelah, dan Lisa maklum.

"Semoga kita sukses," Lisa mengangguk, lalu memasuki ruang kendali.

Sementara itu Natalya pergi ke atas, menuju ruang pribadinya, yang sekarang mulai bergeser fungsi menjadi tempat penyimpanan dokumen dan peralatan untuk dikaji. Dia bertopang pada meja kecilnya, menatap dirinya sendiri di atas kaca meja yang mulai bernoda dan berdebu. Terus memperkirakan dan memperhitungkan persiapan yang sudah mereka lakukan untuk peluncuran. Hal kecil seperti spons sebesar koper yang terlepas dan menghantam sayap saja bisa membuat Columbia menjadi bencana besar, dan dia tidak ingin timnya mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk misi pionir ini.

Impian besar itu akan menjadi mahkota kebanggaannya setelah ini; jika misi ini berhasil. Tapi masalah sebesar helai rambut bisa saja membuat itu menjadi bencana.

Dia berdiri tegak lalu secara tak sadar menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya. Columbia, Columbia, Columbia—nama itu bergetar di dalam kepala dan rongga dadanya. Peristiwa tahun 2003 itu, yang dia saksikan saat dia masih SMP, mengarahkannya pada sebuah harapan di dunia yang kemudian dia pijaki pelan-pelan.

Dia menyusun tangga dan melangkah di atasnya untuk menjadi bagian dari misi besar seperti itu, namun tidak ingin menjebak dirinya sendiri—dan timnya—dalam sebuah malapetaka.

Dan di detik-detik berikutnya, mimpi yang mulai ia susun setelah dia bangkit dari masa-masa kelam remajanya itu akan mendapati penentuannya. Itu bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya—atau bisa pula membuatnya terpuruk. Sama terpuruknya dengan masa hitam remajanya, dia rasa.

Kegagalan mungkin akan ditanggung bersama—andai hal itu terjadi, tapi ia harap  **tidak**!—tetapi pasti selalu ada bagian dari dirinya yang semakin kacau jika hal yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari kehancuran masa muda ini, hancur berkeping-keping.

Panggilan dari luar menariknya kembali pada penentuan yang harus dia hadapi.

* * *

Natalya mengawasi monitor tanpa berkedip ketika mesin roket itu mulai menyala. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan tegangnya. Belum roket itu meluncur, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya dengan keras ke atas meja. Lisa yang duduk di sampingnya tampak tak terkejut dengan itu. Ia juga begitu was-was, dan tentu masalah sekecil kacamata Natalya tak pernah lebih mengusiknya daripada pertaruhan penelitian para penggagas muda seperti ini.

Peluncuran dimulai, Natalya kembali menggigit ujung kukunya. Mencari pelarian dengan berkomat-kamit menggumamkan doa. Ini hanya misi nirawak, dan meniru pola pendaratan Rosetta di komet Churyumov-Gerasimenko yang membuahkan hasil gemilang, tapi fakta bahwa penggagas dan kru yang terlibat adalah para ahli muda dan belum pernah ada yang berpengalaman banyak, sangat membuat Natalya khawatir.

Komet yang dituju semakin dekat. Mereka semua sedang bertaruh. Pesawat itu sedang bertaruh. Komet itu selalu bergerak, ketidakpastian semakin timbul ke permukaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian—yang terasa begitu lambat dan semu—Natalya langsung mengabaikan probabilitas salah perhitungan, yang mana komet yang diincar akan masuk ke bumi duluan dan mengacaukan rencana pendaratan. Dia terlalu gugup untuk itu. Roket berhasil mencapai stratosfer pun sudah bisa membuatnya bernapas lega—itu sudah cukup.

Perempuan itu kembali memasang kacamatanya. Memicingkan mata ke arah layar yang merekam peluncuran dari berbagai sisi, dan menekan-nekan  _earphone_  di telinganya. Memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja dari kru yang mengamati langsung di area peluncuran di luar sana.

Seteliti apapun ia, setajam apapun pendengarannya, ia tak dapat menemukan satu kejanggalan.  _Atau belum_. Kasus spons dan pecahnya sayap kiri Columbia masih menghantuinya. Gigitannya pada ujung kuku semakin keras ketika  _Arcadia_  melewati batas antara stratosfer dan ionosfer.

Bagaimana jika nanti perhitungannya salah dan dia menabrak komet sasarannya? Bagaimana jika perhitungan ukuran komet itu salah dan robot yang mereka kirim tak dapat mendarat sempurna—meleset lalu terlempar dan menghantam satelit lain, yang menyebabkan kekacauan berbuntut pada satelit yang bertugas dan tak bersalah? Atau bagaimana jika—

"Berhasil, Natalya! Berhasil!" Lisa melonjak lalu langsung memagutnya.

"A-apa?"

"Arcadia telah keluar dengan selamat! Dia selamat! Kita berhasil!"

Natalya termangu dulu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan balas merangkul Lisa.

 _Alfred benar_.

* * *

"Taa daa!" Alfred datang dari arah belakang, menyambar bahunya dan langsung menyodorkan sekotak donat. "Hadiah perayaan kecil! Tidak apa-apa 'kan walau cuma donat?"

"Hh. Kau ..." Natalya kembali bersandar pada tiang lampu. Matanya hanya mendelik pada kotak donat. "Apa ada yang rasa kacang?"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan rasa favoritmu." Alfred membukakan kotaknya, dan tentu saja lebih dari separuhnya adalah bersaus cokelat dan ditaburi kacang, "ini, makanlah, profesor," diambilkannya dan disuapkannya kepada Natalya, yang terlihat begitu enggan dan memilih untuk menyeret Alfred ke bangku taman, lima langkah dari tempat perjanjian itu.

"Jadi, tolong ceritakan bagaimana peluncurannya." Alfred mengunyah cepat donat dengan saus keju yang melimpah. "Apa menegangkan sekali?"

"Seperti yang bisa kauduga." Natalya makan dengan perlahan, memandangi kacangnya dengan khidmat dan merenungi kembali keadaannya saat itu. Peluncuran pertama dalam hidupnya, misi pertama yang ditanganinya, dan sebuah proyek yang siap menjadi batu loncatannya. Ketika merasakan semua itu sudah berlalu, rasa gugup tadi pagi jadi terlihat begitu bodoh.

"Sebenarnya aku masih kurang paham dengan misi kalian." Alfred sudah mengambil donat porsi kedua. "Sama dengan Rosetta?"

"Hn. Komet KX59-Vozery akan mencapai titik terdekat keempat di bumi besok, dan diperkirakan Arcadia bisa mendarat di sana lalu mengambil sampel batuan dan intinya. Keberadaan komet ini baru disadari belakangan ini. Sangat penting karena diduga ia datang dari inti Awan Oort yang tidak dikenai angin matahari. Robot ini akan didaratkan di sana, lalu mengebor intinya sambil merekam keadaan di sekitarnya. Es komet terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Dan ... setelah komet itu mencapai titik terjauh keempat, kami akan menarik kembali robotnya."

"Tunggu," Alfred mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. "Kenapa ada tingkatannya? Maksudku ... titik terdekat kesekian, sekian, lalu yang terjauh ... kenapa?"

"Buatlah garis melengkung di otakmu. Buat delapan titik di garisnya dengan jarak masing-masing empat inci." Natalya memandangi sebentar wajah Alfred yang sedang berpikir. "Jika kami mendaratkan Arcadia di Vozery saat titik terdekat pertamanya, maka akan semakin jauh komet itu membawa Arcadia saat Arcadia melakukan eksplorasi. Pemulangannya akan lebih merepotkan. Setelah beberapa perhitungan matematis, dipilihlah titik terdekat dan terjauh keempat."

"Mmhmm. Oke, aku mengerti. Ukurannya sebesar apa, sih?"

"Vozery bahkan kurang dari separuh kamarmu."

"Mmhmm, begitu," Alfred merentangkan tangan di atas punggung bangku, tepat di belakang Natalya. "Berarti dia komet berperiode panjang?"

Natalya menatap langit, yang sudah menjadi kelabu gelap, "Bisa disebut begitu. Tapi lintasannya begitu elips hingga hampir-hampir menyinggung area lingkup gravitasi bumi. Kadang aku masih takut perhitungannya salah ... dan komet itu tertarik gravitasi sebelum robot Arcadia kami mencapainya ..."

"Optimislah, oke? Kau sudah sehebat ini, Nat!" lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk lengan Natalya. "Jadi besok kau akan lembur untuk menunggu pendaratan robot kalian di kometnya?"

"Kemungkinan begitu. Tapi kurasa aku bisa tidur malam ini." Natalya masih berjuang dengan setengah donatnya. "Lebih baik daripada tadi malam."

"Kau benar-benar kelihatan ..." Alfred, walau ragu, mencoba menyentuh bagian bawah mata Natalya. "... Sangat kurang istirahat. Kau meminum vitaminmu?"

Ragu, lemah, "Aku lupa ..."

"Ck, dasar." Alfred meletakkan donatnya kembali ke kotak lalu berdiri dan mengelus kepala Natalya dengan cara yang sedikit jahil. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Ke mana?"

Alfred sudah memunggunginya dan hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat tangan. Natalya tidak mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri, lalu bersandar lagi. Menikmati donatnya—yang mengingatkannya bahwa dia belum memakan apapun sejak pagi, hingga sekarang, pukul setengah tujuh petang.

Lima menit, kurang lebih, Alfred datang lagi dengan sebuah bungkusan, dan sebotol air mineral. "Vitaminmu yang ini, bukan? Minumlah."

Natalya memberanikan diri menatap Alfred lama-lama.  _Kenapa kau terlalu baik_ ,  _ha?_  Tetapi dia tidak menemukan hal yang lebih baik lagi selain senyuman cerah Alfred, yang menjadi matahari kedua setelah tutupnya tirai siang hari ini.

"Minum, ayo. Sehatlah, calon profesor masa depan juga tidak boleh lupa dirinya sendiri!" Alfred mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Natalya menggeleng-geleng heran, namun tetap mengambil obatnya dan membuka tutup botol dengan mudahnya. Dia minum lebih cepat daripada kedipan mata Alfred, lalu dengan tenangnya dia memakan donatnya lagi. Alfred, baru teringat dengan apa yang ditinggalkannya, akhirnya turut diam dan menyantap lagi makan malamnya.

"Alfred."

'Yaaa? Butuh sesuatu lagi?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Terima kasih."

Alfred tertegun. Berhenti mengunyah. Sementara itu Natalya memicingkan mata, menemukan jejak lumuran keju di sudut bibir Alfred. Diulurkannya jemari untuk membantu membersihkan—hanya membuat Alfred tertegun dua kali.

"Sama-sama," Alfred menahan tangannya yang mundur. Dia menatap mata Natalya, meminta izin, tetapi dia langsung melakukannya saja tanpa menunggu anggukan: mencium buku-buku jari Natalya. Dia menantikan Natalya yang menarik tangannya mendadak lalu mendengus sebal—namun dia salah menduga. Natalya membiarkannya dan balas merangkul jemari lawan bicaranya.

Rasa takut Natalya berkurang.

* * *

Membuat dirinya sendiri was-was adalah hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Natalya mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan kembali menatap pada layar utama, citra komet tengah ditayangkan oleh kamera yang dipasang di bagian bawah Arcadia. Semua orang di ruang kendali menatapnya dengan takjub, dia pun mencoba meresapinya juga.

Melihat bagaimana robotnya bekerja, Natalya perlahan melupakan segala kemungkinan buruk yang barangkali akan terjadi di peluncuran swadaya robot itu beberapa menit setelah ini. Memang bukan dia yang merancang robotnya, tetapi membantu membuat perhitungan utama peluncuran hingga pendaratan dan kepulangannya kembali, mengusulkan sampel apa saja yang akan diambil, dan memetakan rute pulang Arcadia membuat Natalya merasa robot itu juga seperti  _anak_ nya sendiri.

Terlihat kaki-kaki robot itu mencengkeram permukaan komet dengan lebih kuat lagi, lalu pengeboran yang sudah dimulai sejak tengah malam tadi pun diulangi kembali, untuk mengambil sampel yang lebih dalam. Natalya bisa tersenyum, secara perlahan, dengan lamat-lamat dan samar, dia bisa mencapai kekuatannya sendiri.

Sedikit-sedikit dia bisa mengerti mengapa Alfred bisa begitu kegirangan saat sebuah penggalian  _hanya_ memberikannya beberapa bongkah tulang tua yang keropos dan kekuningan.  _Jadi seperti ini_ , menemukan apa yang sebelumnya hanya ada di pikiranmu, dan dia jadi nyata.

Natalya pun meletakkan papan hijau tua yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Pertanda kecil dia sudah mulai memegang kendali emosinya.

_Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tenang saja._

_Tenang—_

— _sa—_

"Astaga—"

Natalya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana komet kecil itu meretak, terbelah dua, dan akhirnya bornya menembus ruang hampa. Pecahan semakin melebar, keempat kaki robot yang pendek tampak tak bisa menahan beban, terpisah dalam waktu singkat dan—

—layar pun menjadi tapi dipenuhi titik-titik putih.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Hubungi! Hubungi satelit terdekat!" Natalya dapat mendengar Lisa berteriak, "Emil, satelit apa yang paling memungkinkan untuk memantau Arcadia?"

Jemari Emil, pemuda berambut keperakan yang paling dekat dengan layar, melakukan sesuatu yang sangat cepat pada komputer tabletnya. " _International Space Station_  mengorbit di koordinat itu saat ini."

"Hubungi kru ISS sekarang!" Lisa menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul di ujung kanan, kemudian dia berpaling pada laki-laki yang tak jauh di kirinya, membicarakan sesuatu dengan cepat sambil mendekat, tentang upaya apa saja yang bisa dilakukan jika ISS tak bisa mereka kontak segera. Tapi di sela pembicaraan, senior itu memerintahkan pada yang di sebelah kanan untuk sesegera mungkin meminta citra dari kamera ISS.

Natalya masih belum berkedip dan belum memindahkan matanya sama sekali dari layar.

Dia memukul papan klipnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja. Dia menyerobot gerombolan kru lain di bagian komputer khusus di sebelah kiri dan menyuruh semuanya menepi.

"Natalya—apa yang kaulakukan?"

Natalya merebut  _headset_  dari lelaki itu, kemudian menekan-nekan tombol berwarna biru di atas meja lalu memilih beberapa opsi di layar kecil itu. Tombol biru tersebut berketerangan  _search_. Melalui salah satu satelit lain yang dioperasikan dari situ, dia dengan tak sabar menyuruh satelit itu memancarkan sinyal untuk memberitahu objek apapun yang paling dekat dengannya.

Beberapa pilihan muncul di layar, seiring dengan kata-kata robot dari  _headset_ -nya yang mengatakan bahwa pencarian masih dilakukan. Data diterima dalam beberapa detik yang menggelisahkan. Beberapa benda yang terdeteksi telah dia hafalkan nomor identitasnya—dan mereka adalah satelit lain yang juga sedang beroperasi, dan yang terbesar: ISS. Dia mengenali kode mereka semua.

Kemudian muncul beberapa keterangan objek asing yang tampil di layar, dan langsung memenuhi daftar. Benda-benda tak dikenal itu diidentifikasi satelit sebagai jatuhan asing yang mendekati atmosfer, tapi Natalya sangat yakin bahwa sensor pendeteksi satelit itu tak pernah dirancang untuk mengenali benda-benda yang mendekat dalam bentuk mineral—seperti meteor dan semacamnya.

Ini pasti semacam serpihan robot, satelit, atau roket.

Natalya membanting  _headset_  itu kembali ke meja. Dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

"Kami juga belum bisa menemuinya di ruangannya setelah peristiwa itu." Lisa kemudian menengok lagi ke belakangnya, berharap Natalya segera datang. Dia juga ingin menyibukkan diri dengan masalah ini demi solusi tercepatnya, tetapi tak ada pertanda. "Dia mengunci diri walaupun masih mau berbicara sedikit-sedikit pada kami. Tapi intinya ... dia menolak siapapun entah sampai kapan."

Alfred mengelus dagunya. "Sebenarnya ... apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya Arcadia mengebor terlalu dalam. Dan interior komet itu meleset dari asumsi kami. Esnya terlalu rapuh. Komet itu ..." suaranya kemudian memberat, "... pecah tepat di tengah, dan kaki-kaki Arcadia tak sanggup meregang untuk menahannya. Lepasnya instrumen secara paksa membuat Arcadia ... meledak. Inti benda dan tingkat ketahanan robot luput dari perhitungan kami."

Alfred mengangguk-angguk. Dia menengok pula untuk mencari-cari Natalya di balik punggung Lisa. Enam kali dia menelepon Natalya sore ini, mulai dari dia baru keluar dari kantor hingga di depan gerbang Pusat Antariksa Kennedy, Natalya tak kunjung menjawab atau bahkan membalas dengan pesan sekalipun.

"Jadi ... maaf, Alfred, aku tidak bisa memanggilkan Natalya. Dan kami pun tengah sibuk dengan masalah ini. Kau mungkin diperlukan Natalya untuk menyemangatinya kembali, tapi kurasa bukan sekarang. Maaf. Terima kasih telah peduli—aku kembali ke dalam dulu."

Alfred memutuskan untuk pulang. Siapa dirinya seandainya ia terlalu nekat, keras kepala dan posesif sekali berada di sini?

Pacar, bukan. Tunangan apalagi.

* * *

Kali berikutnya Alfred datang ke Pusat Antariksa Kennedy, Lisa-lah yang dia temukan sedang menghitung sesuatu di atas papan klipnya sambil mengobrol setengah hati dengan rekannya di depan gedung. Alfred tak perlu repot-repot memanggil karena sepertinya Lisa dengan mudah bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Natalya ...," ucapnya sedikit tak enak, "berubah seharian ini. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, dia sangat menutup dirinya."

"Cuma mengurung diri di ruang pribadinya?"

"Bukan." Lisa mengetukkan pulpen ke papannya. "Dia ikut bekerja juga. Sama seperti kami, dia juga ikut merumuskan kesalahan yang terjadi pada Arcadia. Tapi dia cuma diam dan berhitung. Dia hanya berbicara tentang perhitungan dan menghindari siapapun yang bertanya tentang keadaannya. Dia memang terlihat sakit, sebenarnya."

"Apa dia bisa kutemui sekarang?"

Lisa menoleh ke arah pintu. "Kurasa tidak."

"Bukankah ini sudah jam pulang?"

"Kami lembur secara sukarela untuk beberapa hari ke depan, dengan jam yang tak tentu. Tapi dengan keadaan dia yang seperti itu ... mungkin akan terasa susah bagimu."

Alfred mendesah merasa dirinya tak punya lisensi apapun untuk menyusup secara legal ke dalam kantor penting ini.

"Tapi aku bisa memanggilkannya untukmu," Lisa memberi sedikit pencerahan, "tetapi jangan berharap banyak, ya. Jika dia tidak datang dalam waktu lima belas menit, barangkali kau hanya kurang beruntung hari ini."

"Sungguh?! Terima kasih! Oh—kau pengertian sekali! Tolong, ya!" Alfred mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Ia pun melepas Lisa yang masuk kembali ke gedung dengan tersenyum.

* * *

Dua puluh menit, Natalya tak kunjung datang.

* * *

Jika Alfred adalah manusia yang gampang menyerah, maka namanya tak akan tertulis di daftar penyumbang ide di Institusi Arkeologi Amerika. Pun, di saat ini, di depan pintu apartemen kecil Natalya, diterapkannya kekeraskepalaan yang sama.

Dia sengaja datang ke sana pukul setengah sepuluh, berasumsi Natalya akan datang sebentar lagi karena perempuan itu tak pernah tidur lebih dari pukul sepuluh malam. Menunggu di depan pintu bukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan, tetapi rela dia coba saat ini, tanpa satu teman pun kecuali permainan dari  _portable game console_  miliknya.

Benar saja, sebelas menit lebih sedikit dia menunggu, Natalya tiba dan langsung menatapnya dengan kening mengerut.

"Hei. Aku tidak ingin menanyakan kabar. Aku hanya ingin bilang ... 'hei'."

Natalya berdiri di sampingnya sambil membuka kunci.

"Nat."

"Maaf." Dan pintu pun kembali tertutup untuk Alfred.

* * *

Natalya sudah akan pergi tidur namun perutnya berkhianat. Dia berdiri cukup lama di samping tempat tidur hanya untuk mempertanyakan kapan terakhir dia mengisi perutnya. Dia hanya keluar kantor satu kali tadi siang untuk mencari salah satu rekannya yang sangat dia butuhkan untuk berdiskusi. Kemudian dia masuk kembali dan melewatkan jam makan lantas melupakannya begitu saja.

Lemari es bukan solusi. Dia membukanya hanya untuk mendapati berkaleng-kaleng soda dan remah-remah keripik yang tersisa di dalam bungkusannya yang diremas tak rapi dan ditaruh sembarangan di rak pintu. Semuanya tidak menjanjikan.

Natalya bukan pehobi makanan cepat saji, yang membuatnya tak menyimpan satu pun nomor telepon pesan-antar di ponselnya. Satu-satunya solusi tak lain adalah toko dua puluh empat jam seratus meter dari apartemen. Terpaksa, Natalya pun meraih mantelnya dan masa bodoh dengan celana piyama yang warnanya sudah memudar itu.

Dia memegang knop pintu dengan ragu saat mendengar bunyi-bunyian aneh dari luar pintu. Dia tak dapat menebak. Diliriknya jam dinding—sekarang bahkan baru pukul sembilan empat puluh delapan.  _Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh_. Lalu dia beranikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"Oah, hei! Hello. Mmm, tidak apa, 'kan, aku makan di sini?"

Bahu Natalya melemas dan dia memutar bola matanya.  _Anak ini gila_. Kertas pembungkus burger berhamburan di lantai, dan segelas jumbo cola ada di samping kakinya yang berlipat. Sisa pembungkus  _hot dog_ juga masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Karena kupikir kau baru tidur pukul sepuluh, aku merasa aku harus tetap di sini sampai kau tertidur. Menjagamu, begitulah. He he. Maaf sampahnya. Akan kubereskan sebentar lagi. Atau ... mau sesuatu? Aku masih punya salad di dalam sini." Alfred mengangkat sebuah karton besar tinggi-tinggi, terlihat kotak makanan belian dari dalamnya. Berikut pula dua botol air mineral dingin.

Wanita itu mematung di bingkai pintu. Makanan itu adalah kesempatan emas, tetapi ...  _ssh, sudahlah_. Lihatlah, Natalya menerimanya. Dengan pelan dan ragu, namun Alfred memberikannya senyuman pula.

"Turut berduka atas proyekmu." Alfred berdiri, membersihkan jinsnya. "Aku bukan orang yang pintar berkata-kata untuk menghiburmu, tapi jika kau membutuhkanku, untuk apapun itu asalkan bukan membelikan tiket keliling Eropa karena tabunganku sedang kuperlukan untuk hal lain—he he, aku akan memberikanmu."

Natalya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Alfred melangkah lebih dekat. Dia menaruh tangannya di kepala Natalya, mengelus ubun-ubun yang tak berpita kali ini. Membungkuk sedikit hingga mata mereka satu garis lurus. "Ini bukan alasan untukmu untuk benar-benar berhenti, 'kan?"

Natalya menjadi kaku mendadak.

Tangan Alfred turun ke bahu kemudian tangan Natalya untuk kemudian menepuk-nepuknya, menenangkannya di lengan. Mantel itu cukup tebal sehingga Alfred merasa tak terlalu menyusupi pribadi Natalya terlalu jauh. "Masih ada banyak cara untuk mencari keberhasilan lain—"

Natalya menghempaskan tangan Alfred ketika matanya membulat—seakan tengah dihantui rasa horor—kemudian bergumam dingin, "Pergi!" hingga akhirnya membanting pintu di depan wajah Alfred.

"Eh—hei, Nat—" Alfred mengacak rambutnya keras, "ada apa, sih—ah,  _sial_."

Alfred, andai bisa, ingin mencarikan tinta baru untuk buku harian hidup Natalya. Kegagalan sudah datang berulang kali, dan trauma masa lalu melengkapinya. Tapi ... dia siapa?

Bukan orang yang mendapat kepercayaan Natalya, tentunya.

Dan itu membuatnya meninju tembok.

* * *

"Serius, Bung, pesona arkeologi Timur Tengah memang tak ada habisnya." Alfred berputar-putar mengelilingi satu fosil yang baru saja mereka bersihkan untuk kemudian diserahkan ke museum besok. "Setelah proyek ini selesai," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada bagian tulang rusuk burung purba di meja, "aku ingin riset tentang daerah sana lagi."

"Setidaknya jangan lakukan itu sekarang." Juan meniup-niup bagian yang sedang menyita konsentrasinya. "Nyawamu lebih penting daripada hasrat sesaat. Salah memilih lokasi penelitian, paling tidak kau akan diculik dan dicurigai sebagai agen."

"Tidak semua bagian Timur Tengah begitu, 'kan?"

"Makanya kuperingatkan. Salah pilih lokasi, tamat."

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu, Juan."

"'Tidak seceroboh itu'?" Juan lalu membuka maskernya dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah meja besar di balik punggung Alfred. "Jadi, yang di lantai itu ponsel siapa? Dan lihatlah, siapa yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada telepon masuk?"

"Hah—astaga, sial! Kenapa tidak kaukatakan dari tadi, ha?" Alfred langsung menyambar benda yang tercecer itu dan segera menyentuh opsi 'jawab' pada layarnya. "Halo, halo—Natalya, ada apa?"

"Maaf, ini Lisa. Alfred, bisakah kaudatang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Natalya harus dirawat inap ..."

"Apa?! A-aku segera ke sana sekarang! Apa dia pingsan? Sakit apa dia? Siapa saja di sana selain kau? Apa kakak-kakaknya sudah dikabari?"

"Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Dia pingsan di kantor, dan ternyata dokter bilang ada masalah pada lambungnya. Jadwal makannya berantakan belakangan ini. Um ... hanya ada aku di sini. Teman-teman sudah pulang. Dia minta agar jangan mengabari kedua kakaknya dulu. Dia rasa ini tidak akan lama dan dia akan segera sembuh tanpa membuat khawatir kakak-kakaknya di seberang sana."

"Oke, aku sedang bersiap-siap ke sana. Terima kasih sudah menunggui Natalya."

"Alfred ...," jeda yang membuat Alfred berhenti bergerak, "dia tadi memanggil namamu saat pingsan."

Alfred tak tahu apakah harus tertawa senang atau mengebut ke rumah sakit. Tetapi tidak bisa berhenti sumringah saat menanyakan, "Rumah sakit mana?"

"Rumah sakit umum kota."

* * *

Lisa langsung pamit begitu Alfred datang. Natalya belum bangun juga. Alfred telah bersiap dengan segala bekal yang dicomotnya secara acak di minimarket di perjalanan menuju ke sana, dan setidaknya Juan sudah maklum tentang dirinya yang akan absen dari tugas hingga—paling tidak—besok.

Alfred teringat sebentar pada salad tadi malam. Tapi meskipun Natalya tak memakannya, dia maafkan sepenuhnya. Itu tidak penting.

Yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana membantu perempuan ini sembuh sebelum kakak-kakaknya tahu.

* * *

Setengah satu malam, Natalya terbangun lalu tersadar betapa dia merepotkan Lisa dan segera memaksa dirinya duduk untuk minta maaf.

Hanya ada Alfred jauh di sofa di ujung sana, tertidur duduk dengan gawai yang berserakan di dekatnya dan beberapa literatur yang sepertinya jurnal ilmiah pegangannya.

 _Setengah satu. Astaga_. Ia mengelus keningnya.

Dan Alfred,  _kau memang—dasar_.

* * *

Enam jam kemudian, dia mencoba bangun lagi, tetapi bahunya didorong dengan halus lagi untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. "Selamat pagi!"

"Uh ..."

"Butuh sesuatu? Ke kamar mandi? Untuk pilihan kedua, tentu saja aku tidak akan ikut ke dalam—"

"Biarkan aku duduk."

Alfred menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tersenyum jenaka. "Apa itu tidak akan menyakitimu?"

"Lebih menyakitkan jika aku berbaring seharian."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Alfred membantunya namun Natalya menepisnya dengan halus.

"Ambilkan minum saja," ia bangun sendiri dengan mudah, semudah Alfred meluncur ke sisi lain ruangan untuk mengambilkan botol air mineral berikut sedotannya.

Alfred ikut duduk di tepian tempat tidur lalu menungguinya minum sendiri. Natalya menunduk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Alfred mengambil botol itu kembali darinya. "Apa sudah merasa baikan?"

"Sedikit ..." Natalya mengangkat bahu.

"Dokter sudah datang tadi, tapi kau masih tidur begitu nyenyak. Aku berjanji padanya untuk mengabari jika kau sudah bangun. Kuhubungi sekarang, ya."

"Sebentar." Natalya menarik lengan hoodie Alfred yang satu inci lagi meraih bel ruangan.

"Butuh sesuatu lagi?"

"Aku ..." Natalya melepas genggamannya. "... Minta maaf."

"Oh ayolah—"

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu malam itu." Menunduk lagi. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan beberapa hal yang kualami waktu itu. Padahal seharusnya aku percaya padamu ... percaya bahwa kau tak akan melakukan _nya_  ..."

"Nat." Alfred menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Natalya di atas tempat tidur, pelan dan hanya menyentuh seujung kulit. "Aku akan menunggu."

"Kau sudah terlalu lama menunggu ..."

"Kau menderita begitu lama, sehingga aku memberi waktu yang panjang pula. Tenanglah, Nat, aku juga tidak buru-buru."

Natalya menutup, kemudian membuka lagi matanya dan menemukan Alfred tetap pada posisi sebelumnya, tak mendekat barang seujung kuku meski dia punya begitu banyak kesempatan dan ruang. Natalya yang memutuskan untuk menabrak temboknya sendiri. Menjebol sekatnya dan melubangi pelindung paranoianya. Aksinya hanya begitu sederhana—menyentuh pipi Alfred dengan bibirnya—namun dia merasakan gejolak dan lompatan besar di dalam dirinya sendiri. Mengayuh melewati zona nyaman tak semudah kata-kata penggambarannya, tetapi dia sadar hasilnya nyata.

Sejenak dia merasa kikuk dan malu. Seperti seorang bocah. Tetapi dengan menjadi bocahlah dia bisa menemukan dirinya sendiri; yang lama, dan tak begitu ketakutan.

"Terima kasih ..." Alfred menggenggam jemari Natalya, longgar dan sangat ragu, "... Telah percaya padaku." Dia menatap gembira. "Dasar kau ini. Apa kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal ini juga dan jadi sakit? Aku tidak pernah meminta kau terlalu memikirkanku sampai seperti ini, Nona! Ha ha ha!"

"Cih, jangan besar dulu kepalamu." Natalya mendengus lalu membuang muka. "Sebagian besar karena proyek itu, tahu."

"Tapi sebagian kecilnya adalah aku, ya, 'kan?" Alfred berusaha menahan tawa. "Oke, oke, lupakan saja soal itu. Soal proyekmu ... hei, ini tidak akan membuatmu pergi, hm? Kau sudah memanjat hingga setinggi ini, Nat. Terpeleset sedikit tidak boleh membuatmu menjatuhkan diri lalu meninggalkan tebing yang sebentar lagi kaucapai puncaknya. Kau lebih pintar dan keren daripada yang kaupikirkan."

"... Aku tahu itu."

"Kau lebih dari tahu, aku percaya." Alfred berdiri lalu menekan bel dengan gampangnya. "Karena itu, kau pasti bisa memanjat tebingmu lagi."

* * *

Natalya memandangi cara kerja perawat yang membereskan sisa jarum dan kantong infusnya, lalu rekannya yang menutupi lubang bekas infus di lengan kanannya. Masih terasa sedikit sakit, tetapi dia alihkan pandangannya pada Alfred yang sedang mengitari sisi ruangan untuk memeriksa apakah masih ada barangnya yang terselip.

Laki-laki itu hanya berganti pakaian satu kali dalam dua hari. Natalya lega dia keluar sekarang. Atau, dia akan merepotkan manusia itu lebih banyak lagi.

Alfred melompat ke sisinya setelah perawat terakhir pergi. Kasur berdecit nyaring, "Tebak apa yang kutemukan tadi malam," dia menunjukkan komputer tabletnya.

Natalya mengambil gawai itu setelah mencermati judulnya.  _Sebuah Komet dari Sabuk Kuiper akan Mendekati Bumi_.

"Peluang baru. Ciptakan Arcadia kedua; dan mari beri nama ia  _Andrea_. 'Si pemberani'."

**end.**

.

* * *

 **Columbia** , pesawat ulang-alik pertama dalam armada pengorbit NASA, mengalami kecelakaan dalam misinya di tahun 2003, penyebabnya salah satunya adalah sepotong 'foam' penyekat dari tangki bahan bakar eksternal terlepas—lalu melubangi salah satu sayap Columbia.  
 **Aerosteon** , jenis dinosaurus yang berasal dari daerah Argentina.  
 **Rosetta** , kendaraan luar angkasa dari Badan Luar Angkasa Eropa, yang mendarat di komet  **Churyumov-Gerasimenko**  pada November 2014.  
 **Arcadia** , sebenarnya nama daerah bergunung di Peloponnese, selatan Yunani—tetapi juga berarti berarti ' _adventurous_ ' dalam bahasa Spanyol, ' _adventursome_ ' di Latin.  
 **Awan Oort** , nama daerah di luar Pluto, diduga adalah tempat asal dari seluruh komet berperiode panjang dan bertipe Halley.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: yak karena saya bukan ahli astronomi apalagi pendaratan kendaraan luar angkasa apalagi perhitungan parabola dari komet-komet /cry/ maka ... ya, logic di fanfic ini menyesuaikan dengan kemampuan saya ya ehe. anggap aja Vozery itu keberadaannya baru disadari. mungkin sangat ga masuk akal kalau dibandingkan dengan Rosetta yang sudah diluncurkan tahun 2004 lalu awaknya, Philae, baru bisa mendarat di komet Churyumov-Gerasimenko sepuluh tahun kemudian—tetapi pada dasarnya, komet itu sudah ditemukan tahun 1969, sih. Sementara Vozery, baru ditemukan belakangan, dan karena para ahli sudah belajar dari cara pendaratan Rosetta ... ya begitulah /HIH /gabisadiandalkan /gaakurat
> 
> maafkan atas segala kekurangannya — tetapi ngga ada yang ngga mungkin dalam sebuah teknologi, kan ehe :'D
> 
> oiya tambahan: kenapa natalya langsung panik dan ngerasa horor pas alfred nyentuh dia dengan cara yang ngga biasanya, bisa dilihat di so let me be your miracle yaa hehe
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
